Unpredictable
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Obi-wan and Qui-Gon meet up with a familiar foe while on a mission to Dantooine. Obi-Wan is the target. Non-Slash.
1. Prelude

Unpredictable by DataKenobi05

Rating: as of now G

Disclaimer: I write for entertainment purposes. I'm sure you guys don't think I'm George Lucas…cause he's the man!

Summary: Obi-wan and Qui-Gon meet up with a familiar foe while on a mission to Dantooine. Non-slash and there will be some action, obi in trouble qui to the rescue type stuff in later chapters. My favorite.

"The boy is wise beyond his 17 years. His skill is remarkable."

"And his teacher?"

The messenger, a meek little man, shivered at his masters voice. It sounded silky, like a snake that would wind about your neck and suffocate you. If that indeed was a sound.

"He knew I was there, watching. He made eye contact with me once."

"Fool! How could you make such a blunder? I have no more use for you." The master said, but before dismissing him there was vital information to be had.

"The young Jedi. What was his name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, master." He said then trembled as he stood. The graying fallen Jedi stared.

"Kenobi you say?" A smile graced his lips as if he were involved in friendly conversation. "He is the one I have been waiting for? Qui-Gon Jinn's bratty apprentice?"

It wasn't a question that demanded answering but the messenger, simply named Torin, thought further information would prove helpful to him.

"I do believe that was the elders name."

"Yes. I do to." The old man said quietly before turning to his disposable assistant. "You may leave. I have many things to prepare. We want to see that Kenobi is comfortable during his stay with us."

"Yes Master Dooku. Very good."

Dooku watched as Torin left.

"Dispose of him. He knows too much and as for his stealth….." Dooku left the comment unended.

"Yes sir." One guard said and as the door shut he sat back down.

"Revenge is sweet."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn stood in front of the Jedi council awaiting instructions for their next mission many weeks later. It was a particularly dreary day. The rain starting as soon as the day started.

"We are sending you back to the outer rim." Mace Windu said, leaning forward. "After you left war broke out on Dantooine."

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to look at his master. Dantooine was such a remote planet. Most people called it a wasteland. It's heavy rains made the terrain most difficult to get around. Not only that but the inhabitants there are all native and have lived in peace for years.

"Dantooine?" Qui-Gon questioned, clearly confused by the planet of choice himself.

"Yes. We have reason to believe an outside source is responsible. The world has great treasures hidden in its caves and valleys. No doubt someone got greedy. You will be leaving immediately."

The meeting over Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed and left the council room.

"Be sure to pack plenty of socks Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon half joked.

"Master, to be honest I really don't want to go to Dantooine. I don't understand how our last mission ending had anything to do with that planet anyway. We were practically on the other side of the galaxy."

Qui-Gon smiled and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I really don't want to go either but it is our duty. Now, pack socks."

"Yes master, socks."

Ok I know this isn't much but I wanted to get it started. I've been away a long time and just wanted to post something new! All my other non completed star wars stories….well I just couldn't get back into them. Hope you enjoy this new one!!!


	2. Dantooine

Chapter 2: Dantooine

Dooku sat in the control room waiting for the ship to arrive. The diversion of war and call for Jedi help was more than enough to get his targets to the planet. Also the knowledge that Jinn and Kenobi had just left the outer rim gave him reason to ask for the pair.

"Master Dooku. Reports came in from Coruscant that the Jedi have left and are en route. Any orders?"

"Make sure the plane is noticed. I want it shot at. Brief the general, those stupid pirates will do anything."

"Yes sir."

Dooku stood, in need of rest. He would need all his strength to get a hold of the young Jedi. That is, if he didn't fall right into his trap.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We are entering the system Obi-Wan. Are you ready?" Qui-Gon asked, walking into the common room.

"Yes Master."

"Have you done your meditations?"

"No. I've been too busy reading and trying to rationalize why there would be war on this planet."

"Obi-Wan, war can happen over the slightest things. Now come on we will be landing shortly."

Right as Obi-Wan stood there was a jolt and red emergency lights started to flicker.

"We are being shot at?" Obi-wan asked as the ship rocked again. "I thought we were going to arrive during cease fire."

"The auto pilot is down. Obi-wan come up and take the controls. I need to check on the damage." Qui-Gon yelled over the noise of the ship.

"You want me to land?"

"We have no choice."

Obi-wan quickly took control of the ship and started to land it in what seemed like the middle of the war. "Pirates." He muttered and landed the broken ship roughly. As it shut down he ran out of the cockpit to find his master.

"Master? Master it's pirates. I thought Master Windu said it was natives?"

Qui-Gon emerged from the back of the ship.

"Well now we know the real source. As soon as we get to neutral ground we will need to contact the temple with this new information."

Obi-Wan nodded and it was only then that they realized the gun fire had stopped.

"Let's go. This may be our chance."

The two Jedi went to the exit and waited to see if the danger would make itself apparent once again. They reached out with the force but could feel nothing out of the ordinary.

"Obi-Wan stay close behind me."

"Yes master."

The door opened and Qui-Gon stepped out into a heavy rainfall Obi-Wan close behind.

"We will come back for our things. Let's just get to the main city."

Obi-Wan was silent as he searched his feelings for what attacked them. He was surprised to find nothing. The two Jedi ran through marshy waters and finally into the main city. As they reached the main building they were soaked to the bone. Obi-Wan looked around the city and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. The citizens seemed to be going about their business as usual.

They entered the building and were greeted promptly.

"Hello. Welcome to Dantooine. How may I help you?"

"We are the Jedi you requested. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The woman looked confused as she stood in front of the two men.

"I'm sorry but I know nothing of Jedi security coming. Did the chief call upon you?"

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan.

"Yes. We were told to come right away. You have a war going on do you not?"

"Oh no your graces!" The woman said, she seemed to be scared of the word 'war' itself. "There hasn't been war on Dantooine for many moons. I will show you to the chief however if you wish."

"Yes that would be wonderful thank you."

As the two Jedi walked behind their hostess Obi-Wan looked to his master.

"Something is not right master. Who was it that shot at us if there is no war?"

"Perhaps she is not aware of it."

"How can you not be aware of war right on your home planet?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I'm not sure my Obi-Wan, just be patient."

They were led to a room and there stood the chief.

"Ah Jedi. We heard you were with our neighboring planets recently. What is it I may do for you?"

Qui-Gon crossed his arms under his robes and surveyed the room with one look.

"We were under the impression we were here to help you. You sent word that you were under attack and all of Dantooine was in war. We were sent here to see if we could be of assistance."

The chief gave the same response as the woman.

"I'm terribly sorry for your trip but there have been no wars on Dantooine for years."

"Our ship was shot at when we arrived." Obi-Wan spoke up. Feeling foul play.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps there are a few skirmishes around but no full wars. We don't even have an army."

Qui-Gon was the next to speak. Hoping he could get through to the chief.

"We believe the people who attacked our ship were pirates. You may want to get a small army ready just incase of an attack."

"We have nothing pirates would want." The chief said, his fear now evident. "We have no need of your protection Jedi. You may leave."

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and nodded. They started to head to the door when Qui-Gon turned back around.

"May we have a place to stay while our ship gets fixed? It should only be a couple of days."

"No. No. You must leave now. My city has been in peace for years. We do not need Jedi help."

Qui-Gon bowed respectfully and headed out.

"Master, this may be a bad time." Obi-Wan said. "But my socks are with the ship."

"Well it seems that is where we will be taking refuge anyway Obi-Wan. There is something not right about this."

"Yes master I agree. Everyone I see seems to be scared. But what would they be scared about if there is no war?"

"That is what I was thinking also my Obi-wan. Keep your mind fresh."

"Yes Master."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dun Dun Dun. I was in a groove lol. Please R&R!!!


	3. Ambush

Chapter 3 : Ambush

The two Jedi hurried along through the rain until they reached the transport. Obi-Wan, drenched to the bone with mud clear up boots looked around the interior of the ship.

"What are we going to do master?" He asked, taking off his boots so he could change his socks.

"I'm going to send a transmission to the temple. Ask what they feel our next plan of action should be and go from there."

Obi-Wan crinkled his nose as he pulled off his soggy socks.

"Ok master, I think I'm just going to meditate a while if that's alright?"

Qui-Gon smiled a little at that. "You mean you're offering to meditate? How can I possibly say no to that?"

Obi-Wan smiled a little and watched Qui-Gon's retreating back until he knew his master was gone. He hung his socks up to dry and went to check on the ships damages.

"Computer, run diagnosis." He commanded but nothing happened.

"Computer. Run Diagnosis."

Silence.

In a sigh of frustration Obi-Wan headed back out into the rain to see if he could locate the problem. The rain hadn't let up at all and he doubted it ever would. He walked to the back of the ship and opened a side panel. What he saw mildly surprised him. The wires were cut. Not from an explosion but intentionally cut. 'Probably from when we were in the city.' Obi-Wan thought and went to tell his master but the Force kept pulling at the back of his mind, something was wrong. Reaching out his feelings he could sense no immediate danger but there was something still not right. He looked back at the wires and realized they were mismatched. In horror he realized that if the ship was started, it would explode.

~*~

"Master Dooku? What would you have us do next?"

The Jedi looked at his henchmen and sat back. Shooting down the plane would only hinder the two for so long. He had made sure the communications had been blocked around the planet so the Jedi temple couldn't be reached and Qui-Gon couldn't call for back up. He had a feeling though he wasn't the only one looking for the Jedi. He had to act quickly.

"I want the boy. It won't be easy with Qui-Gon there. Separate them. Do what you must."

The two bowed and went to gather the others. Taking on two Jedi would be a huge challenge.

~*~

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelled as he ran through the ship to communications. Qui-Gon was standing there, one eyebrow raised as he was apparently working on trying to fix whatever was hindering the computer.

"I thought you were meditating?"

"I was going to but I thought I should check on the ship and see if there was anything I could do. Master, someone has tampered with the wiring of the ship. I wanted to warn you before I corrected it."

Qui-Gon seemed to hear him but was looking past Obi-Wan, his eyes glazed over slightly. Right before it happened Obi-Wan felt it too and they ran to the door of the ship and ignited their sabers. They could feel the small army outside the ship. Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan and sent feelings of security and strength to the boy before willing the door open and allowing the blaster fire to rain in on them.

The two Jedi fought off the sloppy pirates who picked a terrible time to try and attack. The rain had made it slippery and muddy and while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were able to keep their footing the pirates would slip and fall, making them easy targets for the two.

Obi-wan turned sharply to the right and could sense another group of predators. His mind became confused when he realized they weren't pirates and they weren't getting any closer. His sudden lack of concentration almost cost him his left arm as blaster fire zoomed centimeters past.

Qui-Gon felt his student's blunder and reached out for what caused his loss of concentration. What he felt almost made him falter. There was more going on here then pirates and civil unrest.

~*~

"You're back. Why?"

The two henchmen looked up at the Master Jedi before looking to one another.

"It was pirates sir. They had the Jedi engaged."

"So? You couldn't fight off a couple of pirates?" Dooku said, getting rather annoyed at his present company.

"The Jedi were on the alert. My men act with stealth and the element of surprise." The other said, raising his head high.

"If that is how you work then you will be no use to me. These are Jedi you are dealing with. They most likely felt your presence when fending off the pirates. They use the Force like I do." He said and started to choke one of the henchmen. The other one watched in horror as his accomplice scratched at his neck, trying to rid himself of the invisible fingers around his neck.

Dooku released the man when he felt his point was taken.

"Now you know. The Jedi are dangerous and not to be underrated. I want you to act swiftly. Go now. If they are injured that is all the better."

The one nodded and looked to the other, still on the ground trying to catch his breath.

~*~

The pirates just seemed to grow in numbers as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon watched them fall one by one.

//Master there are too many of them!// Obi-Wan said, the Force still radiating strong between the two.

//Head towards the forest. We can lose them in the trees.// Qui-Gon replied. Also seeing that they were continuing to be outnumbered.

Obi-Wan felt the moment his master was going to start to run and followed him into the forest. The rain was making it difficult to see but the Force guided him over hidden tree roots and holes covered by the mud. He could feel Qui-Gon ahead of him and when he felt he was safely away from the pirates Obi-wan stopped and looked around. He had lost Qui-Gon.

TBC

Thanks for all those who reviewed so far!


	4. Force Sensitives

Chapter 4: Force Sensitives

Obi-Wan stood still, reaching out for his master's force signature. He wasn't far away. Keeping his grip on his light saber Obi-Wan ran in the direction the Force was guiding him. Qui-Gon met him half way.

"Obi-Wan keep centered. There is something much more going on here." The master said, putting a hand on his student's shoulder. Obi-Wan said nothing as his master led him farther into the forest. "There are many caves here, we can take shelter in one until the rain lets up at least."

"Should we go back for our supplies?" Obi-Wan asked as they continued to run though the rain and mud.

"The pirates probably took all we had. There is no use going back to the ship."

"Perhaps the people will help us? At least get us a transport out of here." Obi-Wan suggested. Anything to get off the planet.

"Yes, perhaps. We will check in the city tomorrow. But for now we must wait this out. I believe there is more than one party after us." Qui-Gon said and they stepped into a moist cave.

"Those people on the outskirts of the forest. You felt them too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. We must find out who these other people are and what they want." Qui-Gon said, lighting a small fire. Obi-Wan felt a restless unease in the Force, as if his master wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Master, it's not my place to question you, however," Obi-Wan looked in his master's eyes. "Is there something else?"

Qui-Gon didn't blink. He stared at his padawan then smiled slightly. Obi-Wan let out a relieved sigh.

"It seems I can keep nothing from you padawan. Yes there is something else. I felt many force signatures in the people watching. I felt the Force radiate off of them in waves.

"Force sensitives?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I believe so. Keep your shields up."

Obi-Wan did so and though it was draining on his energy he didn't let up. He and Qui-Gon stayed in their small shelter and meditated, thinking about what the next course of action should be.

~*~

Ranu Klorein, the head leader of Dooku's small army led his men though the forest. He put his hand to his throat again, if only he could learn to harness the Force like his master, then he wouldn't be subjected to such pain and embarrassment. Since Eli was the only one with him he was much harder on the young man, not wanting him to think he could overthrow him.

"They must have taken shelter. You are positive the ship was empty?" Ranu asked, looking behind him to the other five men.

"Yes sir. The pirates had cleaned it out, and there were no Jedi."

"We will start with the snake caves. Those are the closest ones," He said and put his hand on his blaster. "And remember our masters words. The Jedi are to be brought back alive."

~*~

The rain had continued to pour in and Obi-Wan could feel his head start to get cloudy as a headache started to come on. He was going to get a cold. 'Well isn't this lovely?' He asked himself. He knew he would be less focused if indeed the wet and chilly weather gave him a cold.

Qui-Gon had went out of the cave not long ago to search the area of anything that might be useful for the two of them. Obi-Wan had not wanted his master to go alone but Qui-Gon had told him to stay, to try and keep their small haven shielded. Obi-Wan had agreed but as time went on he was getting weaker and reached out through his bond with Qui-Gon, just to make sure his master was alright.

Obi-Wan felt the bond and reached out. Feeling that Qui-Gon wasn't far away and he didn't seem to be in any danger or pain. Satisfied, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked out of the cave. Nothing was seen but rain and trees.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The startled apprentice turned and looked at his master.

"Master."

"You could have been killed just now." Qui-Gon said in a relaxed tone. He was not angry nor upset with him. He could feel his padawan was feeling a tad under the weather when Obi-Wan opened their bond to search for him.

"I'm sorry master," Obi-Wan said and thought about telling Qui-Gon about his headache that was now a constant pounding in his head.

"Go back inside. We don't want you any more vulnerable then you already are."

If Obi-Wan didn't know his master he would have taken that comment as an insult, but he knew his master was right and his mind was indeed clouded.

"Perhaps you should take a brief nap Obi-Wan, I want you to eat first though. I can feel your strength is all but gone."

How did he always know? It was true Obi-Wan was very tired and the energy it took to keep his shields up was draining him constantly but he dare not make a blunder.

"I am fine master, but thank you. I just need some rest."

Qui-Gon nodded and watched as his apprentice went to the back of the cave to lay down. Helping his padawan into sleep he stood just inside the cave, searching out his feelings until he felt the first touch of another mind. A Force sensitive.

~*~

"How much further?"

"Not much. But if you keep complaining you won't make it back." Ranu said, using his instincts to guide him as Master Dooku had said. There was a small tingle in the back of his mind, guiding him. Then it was gone, like a veil had draped over him. He stopped and the five men behind him groaned in relief.

Ranu looked around, nothing was to be seen but he knew he was close to the master and apprentice.

~*~

"Obi-Wan. Come Obi-Wan, I need your help." Qui-Gon said, rousing the boy from his sleep. Obi-Wan woke up and was on his feet at once.

"What is it master?"

"They are getting closer."

Obi-Wan reached out his feelings, and felt the mind of the force sensitive. "Are there many of them?"

"Not that I can tell however, I feel we are in danger." Qui-Gon said calmly. He and Obi-Wan left the cave and climbed on top of it, shielding themselves with the force. The slight touch of Obi-Wan's mind with the intruders no doubt gave them the direction they needed. Soon they saw six large men come out of the trees.

The two Jedi were still as they watched three of them enter the small cave. Obi-Wan could tell which one was the force sensitive, he radiated the Force, however all the fear and hate caused the waves of the Force to be blackened. The Dark Side.

Obi-Wan looked to his master who never took his concentration off the intruders. Then as one both blue and green light sabers were ignited. They knew they had been spotted.

TBC

Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!!! I am having a blast with this story and going back to read all my other ones makes me want to write and never stop!!!


	5. ObiWan

Chapter 5: Obi-Wan

Blaster fire started immediately after the Jedi landed upright. Qui-Gon had to block a shot aimed at his padawan's shoulder as Obi-Wan had faltered briefly. He could tell the men had been trained at the hands of a powerful person. Qui-Gon didn't want to have to kill them, he wanted to know who they were and what they wanted from them.

Obi-Wan fought off the men as best as he could, feeling weak when his master was forced to step in and help. It was true his headache had yet to go away but the young Jedi felt that he should be sharper, quicker; he would be of no use if his master had gotten injured. Suddenly the six men took off in different directions, still shooting at the Jedi. Qui-Gon had headed after the three with the force sensitive.

'Obi-Wan, stay at the caves.'

Obi-Wan could hear his master's voice in his mind through their bond but the other three were getting away and he knew they would be back, possibly with reinforcements. Obi-Wan couldn't allow that to happen. Against his masters orders, he followed the three men farther into the forest.

The blaster fire whizzed by Obi-Wan's head and he was just able to dodge out of the way of another. He was using the Force to guide his feet, his movements, and his defense.

"Getting tired little Jedi?" A low voice asked, but Obi-Wan kept his focus, feeling one of the other men close, the third must have ran off.

More blaster fire and as Obi-Wan felt the other man behind him he moved his lightsaber quickly, never turning around to see his victim fall to the ground, dead.

~*~

Qui-Gon could feel his apprentice moving farther and farther away, he then realized his mistake, it was a trap. One Jedi is easier to fight then two, and an apprentice is easier than a master. He should have known Obi-wan would fight, he wouldn't have just let the men go. Who knows what they were up to or what they had planned for the people of Dantooine. Qui-Gon turned and ran towards where he left his padawan.

~*~

Obi-Wan was getting tired and his connection to the Force seemed to be getting weaker every moment. He felt the fear of the last man he was fighting, no doubt no terrified of the young Jedi after seeing his comrade get struck down.

Obi-Wan used his fear as an ally for himself and moved to be more aggressive. Perhaps he could get rid of him swiftly then go assist his master.

He moved along with the man, the blaster fire now much easier to deflect. As he did he heard a yelp and felt the man fall, he wasn't dead, it was just a graze on his arm. Still on the defense, Obi-Wan approached him just then noticing the rain was dying down and they were on the edge of a cliff. The Man was struggling for dear life as his body was hanging, his feet trying to dig into the side of the muddy wall.

"Here, take my hand." Obi-Wan urged, reaching down.

"Never, I don't need your help Jedi!" He spat at Obi-Wan who felt a mental push. He staggered for a moment before feeling the danger, the third man was running at him at full speed. Obi-Wan wasn't quick enough as a blaster shot hit him in the shoulder and he was pushed into the ravine.

~*~

Qui-Gon watched in horror as Obi-Wan was shot then pushed to what was most likely his death. The Jedi master used all his energy to run towards the man. The hum of Qui-Gon's lightsaber was the only thing heard as it seared through the man's chest. He didn't waist anytime in running over to the edge and reaching out for his padawan's Force signature. It was there, he could feel the pain radiating heavily, but his apprentice was still alive.

A slow movement to his right alerted Qui-Gon to the man who was hanging on for dear life. He quickly went over to him and pulled him up, keeping his grip tight.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" He yelled, the adrenaline he was feeling making the master one of the most fearful things the man had ever seen.

"You will get no answers from me Jedi!"

Qui-Gon was angry, he was afraid for Obi-Wan's life and he felt the dark side of the force start to call for him. 'Throw him over. These men are the reason he could be dead. Show them a lesson.'

Qui-Gon wanted to obey the voice but instead he called upon his training and the light he embodied. Opening his eyes he stared at the man before putting him into a Force induced sleep and dragging him back to the cave. He would secure him then go look for his fallen apprentice.

~*~

Obi-Wan grabbed a tree root that was sticking out of the mud as he fell. The wound on his left shoulder was throbbing as he hung there, his light saber was gone, most likely at the bottom of the ravine.

'Now what?' He thought to himself as he hung there, the pain in his shoulder combined with the headache he already had was making him dizzy. He needed the Force once more. He needed a way safely down. As he reached out with his feelings he groaned. No such luck. He felt the undeniable presence of the Dark Side. It was in the form of five grown men, and they were coming for him.

TBC

I know this is really short but my allergies have been acting up like crazy and I just feel like crap. Thanks for all the reviews you guys, you make me wanna get out of bed an continue!


End file.
